


Wanting

by Magicandmalice



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Creature Steve, Fluff, M/M, Sapp, Warrior Bucky, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: Bucky smiled sleepily as he slowly woke. The feel of gentle fingers, tracing over his brow and down his cheek to trail softly over his lips, had him opening his eyes finally. Steve’s face filled his vision, head on the pillow next to his own, only a scant few inches between them. 
“So beautiful,” came the sleep roughened words. 
“I wouldn't know,” Steve whispered.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinysparkofmagic (stardustandangels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandangels/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to my sweet Lils. Enjoy my dear :)

Bucky smiled sleepily as he slowly woke. The feel of gentle fingers, tracing over his brow and down his cheek to trail softly over his lips, had him opening his eyes finally. Steve’s face filled his vision, head on the pillow next to his own, only a scant few inches between them. 

“So beautiful,” came the sleep roughened words. 

“I wouldn't know,” Steve whispered.

“I assure you, there has never been a more lovely sight to wake to. Honestly, at the beginning, I did not think you would have stayed,” Bucky admitted as he propped himself up on a muscular arm. Raising a hand to trace his fingertips tenderly over the blindfold hiding Steve's eyes from him.

“Why would I leave? I am right where I wish to be,” Steve smiled.

Bucky had no response to give at that answer. Not wanting Steve to think he doubted the other's words. It had taken him so very long to convince Steve that Bucky truly wanted him, loved him. He was not about to make him doubt that now.

“You have given me so much Bucky. Taken away my loneliness and replaced it with a life in the sun with friends and a lover that do not fear me,” Steve whispered as he leaned his face into the strong hand that slid down from the blindfold to cup his fragile jaw.

“I would give you so much more if you asked for it. Would lay the world at your feet for nothing more than a smile bestowed upon me,” Bucky swore as he leaned in to press their lips together in a chaste, tender kiss. 

“What more would I ask you for that you have not already given me?” Steve inquired as they parted. Lips brushing against Bucky’s own with each word.

“You do not ask to see me, just as I do not ask to see your eyes,” Bucky stated. 

Steve pulled away and sat up, turning his face away from Bucky. The sleepy affection of moments before replaced with a tense silence.

“I will never ask for that.” Steve hissed, tiny echoes sounding at his agitation.

Sitting up and wrapping his arms around Steve, Bucky pulled him close. Placing feathery kisses up a smooth shoulder and along Steve's neck, uncaring of the dangerous territory he was entering. Blowing softly on pale skin, marred only by the patches of tiny, blue scales the held a lovely iridescent sheen in the light, Bucky murmured gentle words of apology. 

“I did not mean to upset you. I just wish for you to know that the offer is there if you wish it. I would give you anything and I need you to know that,” Bucky purred.

A tiny hiss at his ear sent a shiver of concern down his spine, a warning of sorts not to cause further upset. His callused fingers came up to stroke soothingly along the fragile body of the viper at his ear. 

“Fear not little one, he is safe with me I swear it,” Bucky cooed, a pleased smile on his lips as the viper flicked its tongue once against the pad of a finger before settling down besides it brethren. The writhing mass stilling as the dozens of vipers returned to their nap. Allowing his fingers to trace over Steve's temple and oh so carefully over the now sleeping vipers amidst Steve's hair, Bucky wouldn’t deny he felt relief that he was still alive.

“You are lucky they like you so much,” Steve huffed.

“I think I am more lucky that you like me so much,” Bucky whispered as he pulled Steve back down amidst the rumpled sheets. Tracing a particularly blue sheened pattern of scales down his beloved’s hip and thigh with one hand.

“I feel like one of these days I will wake up to find it's all been a dream,” Steve confessed.

“If it is, then I never want to wake up,” Bucky swore.

“Nor do I,” Steve replied as he turned in Bucky’s arms to face him, well at least to turn his covered eyes to him. Reaching his own hands up, he smoothed his fingers along the familiar face. He did wish that he could look upon the face of the one he loved. But it was the one thing he knew he could not ask for, he was unwilling to lose the life and love he had found in this man by turning him to stone. Though he knew Bucky yearned to see him just as much. He could promise one thing though that may set his love at peace.

“I will not ask for what I can not have Bucky. I will however promise you that I will stay at your side until the day the Gods call for your life. At that time I will remove my blindfold and look for the first and last time upon you and allow you to return my gaze. I will take the very breath from your lips as your turn to stone in my arms, and then I shall turn my gaze on myself so that I may join you in the Underworld. Hades owes me a few favors that I shall collect so we may remain together even in death,” Steve swore as he tipped his head up enough to catch Bucky’s lips in a soft kiss of promise.

“I know I should find that thought more distasteful than I actually do, but the thought of dying in your arms and spending the rest of forever together is actually very appealing. There are indeed much worse ways to go,” Bucky purred pulling back.

“Don’t joke, you better be around for a long time Bucky. I am not yet willing to leave this life for the next and I intend on keeping you safe as well,” Steve growled. Bucky had a morbid sense of humor at times.

“My life, my heart, and my body are yours, you may do with them as you wish,” Bucky pledged. Rolling onto his back he pulled Steve up to straddle his hips and hover over him.

“Well I have no intention of claiming your life or allowing anyone else to for a good, long time. Your heart will rest forever by mine. For now though, I do think I wish to worship the body you offer up to me,” Steve whispered as he leaned down, placing a string of fleeting kisses along his clavicle.

“Oh I think that sounds like a wonderful idea and afterwards I think some return praise for my lovely Gorgon is in order as well,” Bucky gasped, burying Steve’s promise deep down. It was something he could revisit at another time, would revisit. For now Steve was in his arms, showering him with a more physical demonstration of his love, and they had hours before they needed to be anywhere else. The perfect way to start a morning and continue the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr if you wanna chat or toss a prompt at me here [Magicandmalice](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
